<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay a Little Longer by JoyHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838586">Stay a Little Longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHeart/pseuds/JoyHeart'>JoyHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afternoon delight, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BUT THEY DONT KNOW, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, covid-19 mentioned but only relevant in that it makes henry stay at home during the day, mercedes is in this relationship but isnt in this fic, sex while the kids are home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHeart/pseuds/JoyHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Covid-19 restrictions had closed the San Dimas Museum of Natural History, but seeing as the museum will soon be re-opening (with new restrictions of course) Henry decides to give Darryl one last special surprise of afternoon delight before he has to go back to work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Oak/Darryl Wilson, Henry Oak/Mercedes Oak-Garcia/Darryl Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay a Little Longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Discord prompt for oakson while the museum is closed. I decided to make it pornography. I'm not sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Stay a Little Longer</strong>
</p><p>                Covid-19 wasn’t great. That said, Henry tried to keep a positive spin on things in hopes of keeping the boys, Darryl and Mercedes happy, but it was tough. Mercedes was still going to work every day at the radio station, since she spent most of the day in her studio alone anyway, but the museum had been closed for months now awaiting the stay at home orders to lift.</p><p>                Darryl, of course, maintained his job as stay-at-home dad supreme, doing most of the cooking and cleaning and child-wrestling as he and the home-bound Henry tried to keep the four boys occupied in the many days they spent at home doing online-learning and hiding as the virus raged somewhere outside of their sphere.</p><p>                They had been lucky. Their family and friends had managed to stay out of corona’s path (save for Mercedes’ brother but he was a front-line nurse and luckily was able to isolate and make a recovery).</p><p>                But after months of the museum working to determine if they had the means to open safely in the midst of the pandemic, Henry finally got a call telling him he would be going back to work on the Tuesday (new restrictions in place of course). It felt like a mixed blessing. On the one hand, of course it would be good to get the second income again. On the other, of course having another member of the household going out the door for work each day would open them a little further to the possibility of infection. Of course, Henry would be doing his darnedest to follow all the hygiene rules as closely as possible. He had never been one for soap and chemical cleaners in the past, but if public health was on the line he would follow medical advice if only to keep his beautiful boys and incredible partners safe.</p><p>                And on the other, OTHER hand, the chances of early-afternoon lazy sex while the boys were playing video games in the basement just went straight down the toilet, which was kind of a bummer. But given they had at least a little advanced notice, Henry decided he was going to go out of his way and do something a little special for their last day trapped in quarantine together (with the boys safely distracted of course).</p><p>                Henry had already set up the bedroom, so he spent much of the time Darryl was making the boys’ afternoon snack leaning against the fridge sending Darryl little mischievous smiles.</p><p>                Darryl finally started to catch on and smirked back just before he turned back to cutting up apple slices. “Alright, what did you do?”</p><p>                “Do?” Henry asked, voice high with false innocence. “What did I do? Why Darryl, I haven’t done anything! But there’s something I would LIKE to do.”</p><p>                “Oh yeah?” Darryl grinned, grabbing a jar of peanut butter and smoothing it over the celery sticks, shoving raisins carefully along them. “Something you say?”</p><p>                “Uh huh, or maybe, hmmm…” Henry spun and waltzed his way over to his big teddy bear of a boyfriend and ran a tantalizing hand over the curve of his hip. “Maybe some<em>one?</em>”</p><p>                Darryl snorted and reached down to grab the offending hand and pulled it up to press his mouth against it, then darting his tongue out to lick the palm. Henry squealed at the tickle and pulled his hand back. Darryl finished arranging the tray of healthy vegan snacks and turned with it, playfully hip-checking Henry aside as he went by.</p><p>                “Yeah, well that can wait for the kids to eat first.”</p><p>                “Okay~” Henry sing-songed, “You bring that through to the boys but I’ll be waiting!”</p><p>                “Waiting, huh?” Darryl raised as eyebrow as Henry backed away, quirking a come-hither eyebrow as he vanished through the doorway that led toward the front door and the upstairs, while Darryl shook his head and went through the other door, toward the back steps that led down to the basement where the boys were holed up.</p><p>                Henry ran up the stairs with a giant grin on his face. He had been waiting for a special occasion break out his new outfit for Darryl. Mercedes had already approved it, and though she seemed a little disappointed she wouldn’t get to see Darryl’s face when he saw it, she did agree he would probably feel more comfortable with the kind of play Henry wanted to try if it was just the two of them.</p><p>                Darryl loved Mercedes, of course, but at the heart of it, he just trusted Henry more. Mercedes couldn’t fault him for that.</p><p>*</p><p>                Henry bounced on his heels, having wasted no time in changing as soon as he had reached the bedroom. When Darryl opened the door several minutes later, the burly man’s jaw dropped wide enough that his beard tickled his collarbone. Henry positively beamed.</p><p>                “Hey Darryl! Ready for some afternoon delight?” he winked saucily and Darryl’s jaw clicked shut as he snorted.</p><p>                “Afternoon delight, huh? Uh, that’s a new… outfit? It looks good on you. It looks… wait, does that mean you’re gonna…?”</p><p>                “Darn tootin!” Henry said putting his hands on his hips. From the thigh-high pleather boots to the faux-corset, to the half-mask covering his eyes, he was the picture of a discount dominatrix and if the focus of Darryl’s gaze was anything to go by, Henry would guess it was doing it for his partner and that was excellent. “So how about you take those clothes off, unless you’d like some help with that?”</p><p>                Darryl shut the door behind him and already had his shirt on the floor before Henry finished his sentence. He paused when his pants were halfway down his legs when Henry’s words sank in. He paused. “Heh, want to do the honours?”</p><p>                “I would be honoured,” Henry’s eyelids lowered. “How about you get on the bed, tiger?”</p><p>                Henry watched Darryl shiver as he moved to the bed, sitting on it with his legs spread wide to accommodate the luxury goods hidden inside his cargo shorts. Henry put a firm hand to Darryl’s bare chest and with the barest push Darryl followed the force downward, lying on his back as Henry worked his hands widely around the man’s hips and pulling the shorts and soft white underwear lightly under Darryl got the hint and grunted as he lifted his hips and they were removed completely.</p><p>                Henry took a moment to look at Darryl before he touched him. Henry was a believer of savouring every bit of a sexual encounter, and Darryl was a sight worth beholding. His luscious, curly brown hair that flowed freely down to his shoulders and blended with his thick, wild beard perfectly and softened his face so his bright brown eyes twinkled ever more splendidly. After the Forgotten Realms Darryl had considered trimming both but amended it when he learned how much Henry and Mercedes loved them. Then there was his wonderfully hairy, soft chest and swollen belly. Really, Darryl was the textbook definition of a bear and Henry? Henry <em>loved</em> bears.</p><p>                Darryl’s shaft was generous, obviously, and Henry loved to worship every inch of it. But his favourite part of Darryl was his beautifully thick thighs.</p><p>                God, Henry could spend hours happily nestled between those thighs. Henry joyfully nudged those thighs apart and sank down on his knees between them. Darryl tried to set himself up on his elbows but Henry tutted him. “Ah ah ah, you stay down. I don’t want you getting any ideas about trying to direct this, mister. I’m gonna have my fun, and your job is just to lay back and do what you’re told. Can you do that for me?”</p><p>                Darryl’s shoulder’s shook on a silent laugh but he nodded. “Yeah, I guess I can do that. Go easy on me though, I had a big lunch. Hit me the wrong way and you might get fart in your face.”</p><p>                “Then I’ll have to fart right back!”</p><p>                “Oh my god, don’t even joke. I thought Carol hot boxing me was bad. AH!” Darryl gasped as Henry laid in a small nip with his teeth to the sensitive skin of Darryl’s inner thigh. “No Carol in the bedroom!” he said quickly, as though rehearsed.</p><p>                “I wouldn’t mind except you know how that talk takes you out of the moment,” Henry lectured before lashing his tongue over the mark, relishing in the musky taste and moving in to run his long nose gently along the length in front of him. It was still soft, but the skin was already beginning to tighten ever so slightly as Henry warmed it up with a gentle massage.</p><p>                Then Henry paused. “Aw beans, I almost forgot!”</p><p>                “Forgot what?” Darryl asked as Henry got up and then crawled up on the bed, hovering over Darryl’s face for a moment before leaning in and giving him a firm, warm, demanding kiss. Darryl opened his mouth easily and let Henry’s tongue flood his mouth, smothering any further words and prompting him to wrap his arms around the slighter man, running firm fingers through his loose, straight hair.</p><p>                After a short while Henry finally came up for air, a thread of saliva connecting the two of them for a moment before Henry’s smile broke it. “There! Now, how about we get back to working that gosh darn massive cock of yours?”</p><p>                Darryl groaned and Henry’s heart hammered when he felt Darryl thrust up against him. “Henry, damn, you know when you talk like that it does stuff… it’s not fair.”</p><p>                “Do you want me to stop?” Henry asked, cupping Darryl’s cheek with his hand. Darryl flushed again, right down to his chest, but he shook his head. It was all the permission Henry needed to creep back down his body, sliding back to the floor between his legs and running his dextrous fingers along his quickly inflating erection. The heat of it felt pleasant against his fingertips, and Henry was already salivating when he finally popped the tip in passed his lips and lavished the head with his tongue.</p><p>                Darryl’s long, throaty moan spurring him on, Henry took two handfuls of meaty thighs to brace himself and took more of the length into his mouth, dipping down further on each attempt. Darryl, for his part, did try his best to hold his hips still but it was hard when Henry was as skilled at fellatio as he was. A sharp, unintended cant up with his hips was all it took to send his head down the back of Henry’s throat. He gagged.</p><p>                “Oh god, I’m sorry! I couldn’t-” Darryl started to stammer as Henry released his throbbing cock and worked to catch his breath.</p><p>                “N-no, it’s okay, I know it’s hard not to move. Do you want me to tie you down?” Henry asked.</p><p>                “Yes, please.” Darryl had, the first few times this was suggested, balked at being held down by anything more than some scarves tied to the bed posts. But over time he had gotten more adventurous, and learned there was something not only satisfying, but safe in the feeling of the smooth, special rope Henry had holding him down and preventing him from doing anything to mess up whatever his partners were trying to do to him.</p><p>                Henry opened the drawer in the bedside table (he had to walk around the bed, king-sized of course so they could share comfortably) and pulled out long length of bright pink, silky smooth sex rope. They had experimented with some complicated knotting patterns before but had ended with a mess that Darryl had to be cut out of (speaking of, the next thing Henry pulled out where scissors which he left on top of the table) and so they had scaled back to the more basic restraints.</p><p>                While Henry was getting the rope, Darryl scooted himself up the bed and already had his hands above his head, waiting for Henry to thread the restraints through the gaps in the headboard. He wrapped the rope several times around each of Darryl’s wrists for comfort before tying them off, pushing back brown curls to lay a kiss on his forehead before moving downward and pulling up the edge of the fitted sheet to find the metal hoops hidden beneath. Darryl had welded them on at Henry’s request, and they served them well. Mercedes was usually the one that used them when it was the three of them together, and it was through watching Mercedes come apart under Henry’s fingers that had led Darryl to admit he wanted the same.</p><p>                So Henry threaded the rope through hoops after hoop on both sides of the bed, criss-crossing over Darryl’s torso like a shoelace and pulling them just tight enough to offer resistance. They were still loose enough to allow some movement though, enough that Darryl could probably squirm out of them with enough time and thoughtful dedication. Though of course, as Henry tied off his knot and wiped some sweat from his brow, chest heaving against that corset, Darryl sure as hell wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.</p><p>                “Test that out for me, love?” Henry asked lightly, and Darryl grinned, growling low in his throat as he put up a cursory thrashing against the bindings. His arms would be well secured, he couldn’t lower them past his ears though they fell easily on the pillow above him when he rested. The rest of him could only buck upward about a fraction of an inch. “Do you feel safe? Not gonna choke me this time?”</p><p>                Darryl’s eyes widened. “No, god, I don’t-”</p><p>                Henry winced, running a soothing hand up Darryl leg again from where he knelt betwixt them. “Sorry, I know you didn’t mean it. Just relax, you know I just want to take care of you, right?”</p><p>                “I know,” Darryl bit his lip. “I love you.”</p><p>                “I love you too,” Henry’s voice was warm as he descended on Darryl’s cock again, his mouth working him more gently than it had the first time, coaxing him into alertness as humming to heighten the pleasure. Darryl bucked against the restraints without fear now, confident that Henry wouldn’t let him do anything to hurt his partner.</p><p>                After a minute, though, Henry was starting to feel the heat in his mouth grow stronger, the twitching grew more purposeful, and for a moment he wondered if he could just go with it and let Darryl come. But then of course, Darryl interrupted that thought.</p><p>                “Henry, Henry get off, I don’t want to come yet. Gotta make this one count. Er, c-can you use the cock ring?”</p><p>                Henry’s lips came off with a wet pop for the second time and he nodded swiftly. If that’s what Darryl wanted, to feel safe in the knowledge that Henry was in control, then he would definitely give him that. He left Darryl squirming and twitching as he retrieved the ring from the drawer as well, returning quickly to slide it down and lock it tight around the quivering length. Darryl whined and panted, but gave Henry a quiet thumbs up when he checked in.</p><p>                “You want me to ride you, huh?” Henry asked cheekily as soon as he was satisfied Darryl felt (somewhat) comfortable. Darryl’s frantic nodding made him laugh. “Okay, well, did you want to get me ready or did you want to watch?”</p><p>                “Can I? You’re have to come up here, though,” Darryl waggled his eyebrows, though it was hard to tell under that mop of hair, and Henry laughed again.</p><p>                “Okay, let me get you the lube.”</p><p>                “Get the peppermint one,” Darryl called as Henry sashayed toward the ensuite bathroom. It made a shiver of anticipation rush down his spine, and he ended up with his hands shaking in so much excitement that he nearly dropped the red and white plastic jar three times before he got it back to Darryl and unscrewed the lid, wedging it between the headboard and the pillows so that Darryl could access it easier.</p><p>                “How do you want me?” Henry asked, his voice breathless as Darryl instructed him to turn around.</p><p>                He paused though, when Henry spread his legs to either side of Darryl’s torso and leaned his ass toward his face.</p><p>                “Please don’t fart,” Darryl said in such a small voice that Henry had to press his face into Darryl’s stomach to stop himself from bursting into giggles. If he did that, there was a decent chance he WOULD fart and well, even Henry knew that wasn’t a fair thing to do with his butt right in Darryl’s face like that.</p><p>                “I’m good, I’m good, just- <em>oh</em>,” Henry practically purred as a wet digit traced his opening and easily sank down to the first knuckle, staying there and working him gently in and out. It was soft, careful and deliberate, which made up for the natural girth of Darryl’s fingers. Henry was glad he was built, a weaker man would surely have collapsed as Darryl nudged in a second finger beside the first as went deeper, only to then removed both, hook his hands around Henry’s thighs, and pulled him down onto his face to drive his tongue in where his hands had been.</p><p>                “AH! Darryl, ngh,” Henry threw back his head as Darryl’s thick tongue penetrated him, tracing where the peppermint lube had been. After an endless minute, Darryl even sealed his lips around the hole and sucked, the sensation pulling a gasp and wail from Henry. Then the tongue returned with a vengeance, tracing the pucker of his ass over and over. It was driving him nuts. “Darryl, Darryl there’s not gonna be any lube left!”</p><p>                The tongue paused in its ministrations. “Then I’ll just have to put more.”</p><p>                “G-god- DARRYL!” Henry shouted against as sopping fingers returned. His cock felt full as it press into the side of Darryl’s neck, rubbing along Darryl’s beard with every movement and twitch. It was so much, but he knew he had to stay still, to wait until Darryl was done.</p><p>                Finally Darryl reached three fingers and bottomed out at his knuckles. Sweat was pouring down Henry’s back, but he had held out, and Darryl’s hands were kneading and squeezing his cheeks now.</p><p>                “D-done?” Henry asked.</p><p>                “Think so,” Darryl answered. With a steadying breath, Henry crawled away from Darryl’s face, feeling awfully empty as his hole flexed on the cool air of the bedroom. He turned, arranging himself to sit back on Darryl’s stomach, feet threaded between gaps in the rope lacing.</p><p>                Henry looked back at Darryl’s cock. It was still restricted by the cock ring, red and straining against it, but now twitching like it had been before. Henry ran a finger along it behind him and Darryl gasped. “Can I take it off?”</p><p>                Darryl bit his lip and closed his eyes, clearly thinking. “I… y-yeah? But don’t touch it right away.”</p><p>                “Okay…” Henry said carefully, releasing the catch and removing the ring. For a moment, Henry worried he’d made a mistake as it gave a violent jolt… but then it quelled. He didn’t come. With baited breath, Henry watched the cock from over his shoulder, occasionally glancing at Darryl’s pained face. “You got this Darryl,” Henry whispered, “You can hold it back. You can.”</p><p>                A minute passed. Two. Three. Finally, the twitching died down and though Darryl was breathing hard and steadily, his erection held steady. “Okay. Okay, Henry? You can go now.”</p><p>                Before he did, Henry leaned in again to press another firm kiss to Darryl’s mouth before backing up, crouching over Darryl’s cock, and lined himself up. “Ready?” Darryl nodded. “Okay, here we go!”</p><p>                Henry bent his knees, the pleather of the thigh highs creaking as he sank into a perfect squat, down, down, down. The feeling of absolute fullness swallowed him, and sent him into a white hot determination to take as much as he could in one go. Though it ended in something of a burning stretch, Henry bottomed out in one go and then waiting, panting as he watched Darryl’s adorable mouth sit frozen in an ‘o’.</p><p>                “D-doing good?”</p><p>                “Y-yeah,” Darryl managed after a moment. “You?”</p><p>                “Yeah.” Henry rocked forward and backwards experimentally a couple of times, getting a feel for things before pushing himself upward, savouring the strain in his calves as he forced himself halfway up Darryl’s cock before smoothly lowering himself back down again. He brushed his prostate in the process and shuddered. “O-oh god, Darryl, you’re cock is so big, so big, god…” he babbled as he did it again, angling better to hit his prostate again, and again, build speed and rhythm as he felt Darryl trying to buck under him again.</p><p>                “Henry, Henry you’re s-so hot, up there I just, god I’m so lucky, so lucky, love you so much,” Darryl babbled as well as the friction between them built higher and higher.</p><p>                It peaked. Henry exploded without warning, surprising himself as his cum fountained over Darryl’s chest in hot, sticky ropes left to cool among his chest hair. It was intoxicating to watch, and even as his body ached in exertion and over-stimulation, Henry kept forcing himself to squat, to rise, albiet slower than he had been. He squeezed his sphincter as he went, determined to milk Darryl, his love, right into his body.</p><p>                “I’m gonna-” and he did. Henry could have sworn white light exploded behind his eyes a second time when Darryl released his seed into him, shooting deep, coating him, escaping as Henry’s legs shook and he was forced to keel forward and slip off Darryl’s penis and land against his chest. The rope pressed in between them, but even though Henry knew that it would leave identical imprints between him and his lover, he didn’t move. He didn’t mind. In fact, he looked forward to comparing them when he felt up to moving again.</p><p>                After a moment, he felt hands in his hair. Not a surprise really, Darryl would more than capable of undoing the knots with the amount of slack Henry had given him. It wasn’t <em>really</em> about not being able to escape, after all.</p><p>                Darryl’s large hands soothed first Henry’s scalp, then his neck and shoulders and Henry sighed happily, wriggling up Darryl’s body further to press his face into his neck.</p><p>                “I’m gonna miss this,” Henry said, a little sadly. “Daytime sex is nice.”</p><p>                “I mean, you’re still gonna have days off you know,” Darryl’s laughter shook Henry’s body. “We can still have ‘afternoon delight’ on the weekends.”</p><p>                Henry groaned, shaking his head. He felt so pleasantly sore. “Not the same. Want you every day.”</p><p>                “You don’t even get Mercedes every day.”</p><p>                “Her too. Let’s just all work from home forever. It’s good. Capitalism is a trap.”</p><p>                “Okay, Henry,” Darryl said, and thought Henry knew he was being indulgent, and though Henry knew there were a lot of reasons why he and Mercedes were lucky to have the sorts of jobs they did and he didn’t really want to work from home all the time anyway, he still couldn’t wipe the smile off his face when Darryl’s hand dropped all the way to the swell of his ass and he mumbled something about a ‘round two’.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>